camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
David Levin
Biography David Levin is the 16 year old son of Fay Levin and Saturn. Fay met Saturn when she was doing community work on a farm. She looked up from her work and noticed a man weilding a scythe who was chopping grain with complete ease. He seemed slightly aged, with a short graying beard and hair. He was quite skinny but Fay didnt care. To her all of time seemed to stop when he looked into his eyes. Saturn and Fay soon got married after about a year together and Fay became pregnant with David. To her, it seemed like time went by so quickly while she was pregnant. She was only pregnant with David for about 6 months and she gave birth. Saturn disappeared three days after David was born and wasnt heard from afterwards. Early Life David grew up knowing he was a special kid. Not because of his ADHD and dyslexia, but because of his ability to know what was going to happen before it would happen. David was also gifted with perfect memory of everything that has every happened at any point in his past. David found out about his time-travel powers at the age of 13 after he traveled 3 days into the future. Soon after his accidental time travel, Saturn appeared to him and took him to a dimension outside of time itself, where Saturn himself lives. Saturn told David that he was his son. David recoiled at the news, but soon began to make connections. The face resemblance, the attitude of Saturn, not to mention the powers he had inherited from Saturn as well. Saturn gifted David with an hourglass pendant meant to help him control his powers and some rules. David wasnt allowed to use his powers to predict outcomes and change them to his own advantage, he couldnt go more than 20 years into the past until he was older, and he wasnt allowed to bring people outside of time. He gave David one more bit of intructions. He was to go to Camp Jupiter and learn to really use his powers and defend himself. Davids powers came with a bit of a drawback however, and everytime David travels too far forwards or backwards his personality splits into fourths for 3 weeks. Appearance *Dark blue eyes *Brown, messy hair *5'9 *Skinny *Black banded SPQR tattoo from the 3rd Cohort *Glasses Alliances *Everyone he's met in his time traveling adventures Enemies *The enemies he's made in his time traveling adventures Powers/Weapons/Abilities *David can travel through time 20 years forwards or backwards *David has a sort of 6th sense which allows him to predict enimies attacks *Everytime David travels through time, his personality splits into fourths for as long as he stays in that time. *David weilds a curved sword and knife *David can exist in many times as he wants, but a part of his personality must stay behind. Gallery Delete2.jpg|Davids Necklace From Saturn Delete3.jpeg|Davids Imperial Gold Sword Delete4.jpeg|David's Knife Category:Child of Saturn Category:Third Cohort Category:Roman